Aikatsu! Fantastic Stories!
Aikatsu! Fantastic Stories! is an upcoming fanmade series of Aikatsu Stars! by DandoonLuvsYou. Plot "Making new friends and making dreams come true! Aikatsu! Fantasic Stories! Let's go!" Ayase Seira rcently became an idol at Star Harmony Academy, but she has a few problems facing her as she needs to find a way to overcome her shyness. Along the way, she forms a unit with her childhood friend, and makes other friends along the way. Characters Main idols *Ayase Seira – Seira is the main character of the story. Similar to Kotozume Yukina from Aikatsu! Friends Forever!, she is very shy, and she doesn't know how to speak up well. However, she has a brighter side of her, that shows more often once someone knows her well. Her catchphrase is "Kirakira…", which means sparkling. A Cute type idol, her theme color is cotton candy. She is in a Friends unit by the name Lovely Candy with Mikan. *Takami Mikan – Mikan is Seira's childhood friend. She is a happy-go-lucky girl with very high spirits, and she loves to spend time with Seira. She speaks in third person (sometimes the habit slightly breaks when she talks to certain people) and her catchphrase is "Angelic Angel!" A Pop type idol, her theme color is aqua. She is in a Friends unit by the name Lovely Candy with Seira. *Mirai Nozomi – Nozomi is one of Seira's worthy rivals. She is full of justice; despite this, she is kind at heart and wants the best for her friends. She is also known to be calm and cool, leading her to having to help Hikari in certain areas. A Cool type idol, her theme color is ocean blue. She is in a Friends unit by the name Rocking Butterfly with Hikari. *Ehime Hikari – Hikari is another one of Seira's rivals. She is known to be graceful, but when things don't go as planned she can get angry easily. She can also sometimes be full of herself, but she does have a kind heart when her personality flips. A Sexy type idol, her theme color is light purple. She is in a Friends unit by the name Rocking Butterfly with Nozomi. Supporting characters *Ariel Roberts – Ariel is another idol at Star Harmony Academy. She constantly roots for the girls and gives them praise when she sees a good performance. She can be quiet, but in reality she is kind and can get attached to her friends. She can easily get bothered when someone interrupts her from anything. A Pop type idol, her theme color is yellow. *Liliana Van Ruisdael – Liliana (or Lily for short) grew up in England, before she traveled to Japan. She is fond of painters and their landscapes. Lily is full of elegance, but unlike Hikari, she does not get upset easily. She is full of understandings and she frequently obsessed with romance novels. A Sexy type idol, her theme color is light green. *Sakura Skye – Skye is very gentle, and a sweetheart around others. The only downside is that she has a huge fear of making mistakes. A Cute type idol, her theme color is a combination of pastel colors. *Kamiya Chihaya – Chihaya is a calm girl, who is very serious about her work. She can sometimes be distant, but she also knows how to be friendly towards others. A Cool type idol, her theme color is red. *Akkun – Akkun was a child bully who would always pick on Seira before she transferred to Star Harmony Academy. However, after an obstacle course race, the two reconcile and are now friends. *Arisugawa Sayo – Sayo is full of energy, and she loves to play tricks on others. She sometimes has no clue to be serious, but she sometimes gets along with others. Trivia * Liliana's last name is named after a Dutch artist, Jacob van Ruisdael. * Ariel is based off of her creator, DandoonLuvsYou. * Hikari is a fan of Maika Chono. * As the series goes on, Hikari and Nozomi develop romantic feelings for each other. * Despite not being an idol, Akkun likes to play the electric guitar, and since he befriended Mikan and Seira, he starts to become attached to the unit and constantly roots for the girls. Gallery TBACategory:Fan Series Category:DandoonLuvsYou